


No Safety in Desire

by runicmagitek



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cultural Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Loyalty, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: With an unexpected arrival comes an unexpected story, but Zelda was always safe so long as Urbosa was the Gerudo Champion.





	No Safety in Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaramelShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelShadows/gifts).



It had been some time since she last saw the princess. With Hylian blood dominating her features and her royal regalia barely suited for the desert, she stood out amongst the Gerudo. Plenty of ladies whispered of wariness towards the princess; countless tales illustrated one of her ilk destroying a leader of theirs centuries ago. But elders reminded the gossipers to not dwell on such stories previously meant to temper children from escaping their rooms at night. And such a leader was a man, truth be told.

But Zelda wasn’t hellbent on inflicting harm and Urbosa wasn’t remotely convinced the woman’s plea for help upon her initial arrival masked ulterior motives. The title of Gerudo Champion for Urbosa might have been King Rhoam’s proposal, but it was Zelda who convinced her to accept it.

And now she was missing. Or at least not in the desert. Urbosa had grown accustomed to Zelda’s frequent visits; the princess’ prolonged absence stirred worry in her heart.

Eyes to the east, Urbosa furrowed her brow. Past the winding highlands lied Hyrule Castle. Maybe Zelda was there, nose in her books and consuming every word she passed over. Urbosa admired that resolve, even if she favored first hand experiences than what a moldy tome suggested. Whatever the princess lost herself in, Urbosa hoped it made her happy. With the promise of war and something worse lingering on the horizon, the simple occurrences in life evolved into luxuries. And Urbosa intended to savor such treats.

Vah Naboris stood stationary east of Gerudo Town and Urbosa perched on top, sitting back on her heels as she smirked over the view. The sun, while still high above the horizon, made its gradual descent. The sands glittered in the fiery hues like a rare gem. Urbosa relished the sun warming her face one last time before the night’s chill would nip at her. Several cheers sounded from below, surely the start of a new Sand Seal race. Crowds rallied at the starting point and urged their favorite racers to win. And beyond that was her home, where torches and candlelights slowly flickered to life to illuminate the streets and buildings.

She should have been running routines with Vah Naboris. She should have been checking in with her people. She should have been training in anything to ensure she was ready to fight when that foreordained day came. Instead, Urbosa sat quietly, basking in sunlight and wishing Zelda was there to share the moment with her.

Urbosa chuckled and shook her head, earrings jingling and red locks swaying in the motion. _Still can_ _’t stop thinking about her, can you?_

Not that she could blame herself. The princess was quite the catch; for all the suspicious whispers, even more Gerudos giggled and blushed over Zelda in passing. They adored her golden hair, gasped in awe over her adorable face, and even stared longer than necessary to witness the sway of her hips when she walked by. Urbosa was no saint in that matter, perhaps the most guilty of the bunch. She enforced respect amongst her peers and silenced their swooning when the princess was present, but damn it all if she hadn’t made a pass herself.

A gorgeous, young woman matched with intelligence and wit. What more could a person ask for?

But the timing wasn’t in their favor. Grander matters were on the line and they had their duties to uphold. Still, it wasn’t enough for Urbosa to ignore the breaks in Zelda’s sentences or the distant, lonesome gaze when she believed no one else was watching. Urbosa watched. She always had. If only there was a way to conquer whatever it was that troubled the princess in those moments.

With a sigh, Urbosa cast her sights back to the highlands, searching for distant hints of potential sandstorms. A blue smudge moved in the distance and her eyes shot wide open.

Urbosa jumped to her feet with a whirl and snapped her fingers. The lightning she beckoned for flowed through the Divine Beast until it knelt down in a resting position. Urbosa rushed for the edge as it tucked its legs into its body and scaled down the limbs. She glided down until the sand met her feet. By then, she ran.

This wasn’t a planned meeting. All the other times the princess arrived, it was with a small team, people who took notes with her as she studied the progress. No one flanked Zelda as Urbosa neared her. Anxiety lined Urbosa’s face, but she smoothed out those wrinkles; she had to remain strong for the princess. All the Champions did. For if they even showed a hint of faltering, then what foundation would remain to hold them all together?

Once closer, Zelda’s face revealed hints of what spiraled in her mind. She wrapped her arms around her form as she struggled against the sand. Her brows knitted together, though once Urbosa slowed her pursuit, the distress vanished. That much Urbosa was grateful for.

“Princess!” Urbosa’s long strides brought them face to face. Or something close to it, considering she stood twice as tall as Zelda. “And what do I owe this pleasure to?”

A hundred other questions brewed behind Urbosa’s tongue. Why was she here alone? Why arrive almost at sunset? Why the expression that must have seen a ghost? And why did she have the audacity not to use a Sand Seal to come here? But she swallowed them back and expressed cordiality before the princess. Already the poor girl’s tense muscles began to relax.

“Forgive me for my timing,” Zelda said, bowing her head slightly. Always polite, no matter how many times Urbosa insisted otherwise. “I do hope I am not interrupting anything.”

Urbosa couldn’t hold back her amusement if she tried. “Princess, you’d have to try your best to even begin to attempt such a thing. I can assure you, though, that it’s never been the case in the past, truly isn’t now, and won’t be in the future.” Before Zelda could sputter out a rebuttal, Urbosa swept an arm around her, taking her in under her wing. “Now, you’ve yet to tell me what brings you here unannounced.” Zelda winced at that last word, but Urbosa bit back a chuckle. “And without a Sand Seal, no doubt! Either you’re mad or fiercer than the sandstorms themselves.”

Those lovely green eyes barely locked onto Urbosa’s gaze. “Had it been under better circumstances, I would have informed you of my arrival.” The fire Urbosa was used to in Zelda’s voice was but a trembling candlelight braving the wind. “I fear I won’t be here inspecting your progress or the Divine Beast in general.”

“No? Then what for, princess?”

Zelda mustered the strength to stare up at Urbosa. “I don’t wish to waste your time with childish prattle, but... my father wishes for me to pursue different goals.” Her sweet face scrunched up. It almost made Urbosa smile, but that bite beneath her tongue made her think twice. “And I decided otherwise.”

In the time she had known the king, Urbosa found him to be... rather traditional. Maybe that wasn’t a strong enough word to describe his mannerisms, but she didn’t dare tread on topics she wasn’t welcomed to. She observed from a sweep distance and never ceased to notice the tension living in Zelda around her father. And the flurry of emotions she failed to hide when Link was present. Some of those emotions surfaced now.

“You fled the castle, then?” Urbosa proceeded with caution.

“No, not fled,” Zelda corrected her. “I plan to return in due time, but I don’t plan to spend every waking second locked up.” A sigh shot out of her. “More like an unauthorized visit.”

Urbosa clicked her tongue with a smirk. “Didn’t know you had a rebellious streak in you, princess.”

Zelda flinched ever-so slightly, but it was that touch of pink upon her cheeks which caught Urbosa’s breath. “I-I don’t think of myself so much as a rebel. I needed to escape. For now.”

“And here we are.” After a pause, Urbosa cocked her head. “But _why_ here? It’s not a simple hike to reach the desert.”

Her lips parted, yet the words were lost upon Zelda. Her eyes twitched, as if searching for her thoughts. Once she found them, she spoke softly, gently—from the heart. “I feel safe here. And with you.”

There had always been a kinship between them. Urbosa was, after all, the first Champion to command a Divine Beast with ease. And Zelda took to her with fascination initially. In time, that intrigue developed into something more—a kind of respect which eclipsed friendship. Had Zelda been born a Gerudo, she would no doubt be one of the more revered women of the land. Her intellect, wit, and even prowess with archery were all reasons to bow in her presence.

As for Urbosa, she found Zelda treating her no different from other Hylians, as if their cultures were not a gap but a bond. Urbosa sensed it; she didn’t dare raise the notion to Zelda when she was under twice as much pressure as the rest of them combined.

To hear Zelda speak her genuine trust of Urbosa... she swore her breath hitched before the princess.

She released Zelda with a hint of reluctance, but only to sweep forward with a deep bow. “Princess, I will do my best to ensure you keep feeling that way. Whatever it is I—no, what Gerudo Town can do for you, please speak freely and it shall be as good as done.”

Zelda fluttered her eyes once Urbosa stood back to her full height. Delicate hands clasped over one another, held against her chest. Those lips of hers cracked ajar.

“Urbosa,” she said. Never before had someone uttered her name as if it were silk. One could get used to such a sound. “I am not in need of anything exorbitant. The simpler pleasures will do just fine. Something to... distract me, if you will. To be at ease and forget my responsibilities, even if for a night.”

The thoughts littering Urbosa’s mind made her smirk. “Well, there _is_ a rather intimate massage package over at the inn.”

Zelda shot up, gaining several inches as her eyes widened. “W-what? I-I don’t believe that’s—”

With a mighty laugh, Urbosa waved at the air. “Ah, nothing to fear, princess. We can skip that.” She leaned in further. “For now.” Oh, she was delightful when she was flustered. A few more chuckles lingered on Urbosa’s lips before she straightened out. “Though the finest pleasures in life tend to be free, hmm? And the desert is full of them.” She jerked her chin in the opposite direction. “Come along. I think I know just the thing.”

With every long step Urbosa took, Zelda scurried behind to keep up. “Where is it we’re going? Not back to the village?”

Her eyes set on Vah Naboris. “Not for now.”

She guided the princess over to the Divine Beast, offering a hand whenever Zelda growled at the sand slowing her pace. And she continued to do so on up Vah Naboris, but Zelda proved to be far more athletic than she let on. Urbosa contained her joy as Zelda heaved herself up onto the top of Vah Naboris. Intelligent _and_ physically capable. What was there not to love?

All it took was a snap of her fingers to start Vah Naboris up again. The Divine Beast let out a mechanical grumble and leisurely uncurled itself. Zelda staggered during the motion and Urbosa caught her. She didn’t mind Zelda clinging onto her while Vah Naboris stood to its full height and turned around; she could continue to do so even once they settled in.

Vah Naboris’ destination was on top of a nearby hill. The vantage point overlooked a majority of the desert, but most important, offered the entire horizon line, where the sun dared to kiss it. 

Urbosa perched a fist upon her hip. “So? What do you think? Can’t really get a view like this from the castle.”

Not a word left Zelda. Instead, she inched her way to the edge of Vah Naboris, hands clasped and returning to her chest while her eyes locked with the sunset. Urbosa held her own breath and prayed the princess didn’t find this foolish. Surely she too found beauty in those fleeting moments in between life.

“This,” Zelda almost whispered, but Urbosa caught her voice on the wind. “This is marvelous.” And when she craned her head back to eye Urbosa, the sun caught in her hair, but it was that smile which illuminated Zelda. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Urbosa.”

The smugness faded from Urbosa until all that remained was a gentle smile. “You are most welcome, princess.”

Together they soaked in the sun’s final rays before it yielded to the night. Urbosa laid out down a blanket for them to lounge upon, wishing she had brought pillows for the occasion, too. And some wine. She did have snacks handy, at least. While Zelda munched on some volt fruit, Urbosa cracked open a hydromelon with her bare hands. Amazement widened Zelda’s expression along with pausing mid-chew, to which Urbosa cackled. Hylians were always too prim and proper for her liking, but watching Zelda learn more of how Gerudo went about their lives was a gem than an annoyance.

And Zelda gobbled down whatever was placed in front of her, then praised how luscious it all was with stuffed cheeks. Her eyes turned away from the sunset and down in the distance to witness the winner of the Sand Seal race returning to claim victory. While Urbosa explained the rules of the race, she eased in and nudged Zelda.

“Maybe I’ll show you how to ride one in the near future.”

Those green eyes glittered in the sun. “Would you?”

“Well, I can only assume you’re not entirely aware, considering you showed up here without one.”

Zelda grumbled. “They’re rather slippery creatures.”

“They can be. Just need to be gentle with them. And require proper shoes for the sand.” Zelda’s boots would have been ridiculous if she tried surfing the sand in them. “I can remedy all of that for you.”

But the light vanished from Zelda’s face as quickly as it appeared. “If time will allow it.”

Time was what she said, but Urbosa only heard _my father_.

Urbosa held her tongue and the silence persisted. Nothing but the wind and sunlight filled the space between her and Zelda. Those still out in the desert skittered back to Gerudo Town for the night before the sun disappeared entirely. Zelda’s attire was better suited for the more temperate climates surrounding Hyrule Field, but Urbosa questioned if she could withstand the extreme cold at night. More so when she had yet to display any interest in moving from her spot.

Upon gazing over to her, Urbosa’s eyes widened. The final slivers of sunlight always proved to be the brightest; the light illuminated Zelda’s face in a warm glow and glistened in the trails of tears marking her cheeks.

“Princess,” she murmured, not wishing to further upset her. She said herself that she felt safe here. Urbosa intended to uphold that sentiment. 

If only there was a way for Urbosa to banish the demons which haunted Zelda, no different from how she fought off perils with physical force.

Zelda’s lips trembled as she drew in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Once she regained mild composure, she spoke.

The words gushed out of Zelda like a chaotic mess. She rarely paused to gulp down air, leaving Urbosa to listen intently in fear that she would miss a handful of words and the context with them. Fury tightened Zelda’s face and guilt soaked her tongue. The mix of emotions flared up within her as she slammed fists in her lap and screamed out to damn fate itself.

She was born into destiny, that much Urbosa knew, though it was her father who demanded Zelda continued to travel the path she was destined to walk instead of veering elsewhere. But Zelda wished to bathe in knowledge and take notes on the Ancients. It was enough to spark a heated conversation between her and her father, which stripped her of the freedom she longed to have. Zelda explained it all through tears and clenched teeth.

Oh, how Urbosa longed to storm up to Hyrule Castle, Scimitar of the Seven in hand, and show King Rhoam how _she_ felt. Children were not punished for pursuing what rang true to them; such actions were unheard of amongst the Gerudo. Then again, tales of destiny didn’t visit bedtime stories. Ever since she had known Zelda, she witnessed a young woman brimming with wisdom far beyond her own years. She put many Gerudo to shame—all of who were double her age—with that beautiful mind of hers. How the hell could her father forbid her from putting it to use? Did he wish for his daughter to rot from the inside out?

_Damn fate,_ Urbosa thought alongside Zelda, _and damn these men thinking they can control their daughters._

Once Zelda told her overwhelming story, it all clicked. While everyone deemed the princess to be studying in her room and preparing for bed, she was curled up beside the Gerudo Champion to distract herself from the notion that _she_ was destined for great things and _she_ needed to work more on her own powers and _she_ wasn’t to bother with anything else than be a pawn in this stupid game designed by fate.

But Urbosa frowned in light of the truth behind Zelda’s visit.

If only circumstances were different. If only they didn’t have to fear whatever lied in the future. If only she could whisk that all away from Zelda, to rest her tortured soul and finally find peace.

Reaching out as if she dared to touch a Molduga, Urbosa laid a hand upon Zelda’s shoulder. Coldness lied there, even through the layers of clothing. At least Zelda didn’t flinch away. Urbosa rubbed her upper back. Maybe that was enough to soothe her, let her know she wasn’t alone.

_I_ _’m here for you, Zelda._

She didn’t expect Zelda to lunge forward and latch onto her arm.

The tears multiplied as she sobbed into Urbosa’s shoulder. Each sob sent a tremor through her small body. Urbosa feared it would break her. And those tears... how was she to stop them? Then again, if this was what Zelda needed to cleanse her heavy heart, then who was she to tell her to cease crying? But with each tear that fell, Urbosa’s heart sank deeper into her stomach.

Until she couldn’t bare it anymore.

Two fingers slipped beneath Zelda’s chin. It was enough to level Zelda’s face with her own. Green eyes met and Urbosa dipped in to kiss away those tears. Finally, Zelda’s cries softened to subtle whimpers with the tremble in her body coming to stillness.

“Whatever battle it is that you’re facing,” Urbosa whispered against her fair skin, “know you don’t have to do so alone. I’ll do whatever it is I can to ensure that. You are one of the brightest women I know. I’d hate to see that light of yours submit to darkness.”

Not a word was exchanged after that. Zelda stared at Urbosa, who also froze. Perhaps she overstepped a boundary she did not realize was there? All Urbosa could do was wait—for anything. A sign that Zelda understood. It was Urbosa’s duty as a Gerudo Champion to support her, though this? This was from Urbosa’s heart and not her duty.

And Zelda responded; she partially climbed into her lap, clung onto her, and locked lips for a hard kiss.

Urbosa gasped into her. Zelda lingered there with a burning fire dwelling inside. A smirk formed on Urbosa’s lips and when she closed her eyes to savor the moment, she embraced Zelda, tangling a hand in her lovely hair, and returned the sentiment with immense fervor.

Their bodies rocked into each other. Their tongues slicked against needy lips. They sucked in breaths in between kisses before submerging back for more. They purred and cooed, never softening their grip and never slowing the pace. 

How long had Urbosa wanted this? Likewise, how long did _Zelda_ want this? Or need, seeing how she pounced Urbosa like an animal in heat. Not that she minded; the princess was free to do as she pleased. It fueled Urbosa to bite back and test those unexplored waters. She relished the tremble in Zelda’s body with each tug, nip, and lick. Those whimpers alone filled her mind with new fantasies waiting to be explored. Thus she moaned hard into Zelda’s mouth and drew her in closer, tighter. 

Within that fiery kiss, Zelda whimpered more and wriggled against Urbosa. It wasn’t until she rapidly patted Urbosa’s arm that she realized what was amiss. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Urbosa drew back to loosen her hold on Zelda. The princess gasped hard, hand to her chest as she replenished her lungs with much needed air.

Urbosa licked her lips. “Forgive me, princess. I forget my own strength at times.”

Zelda giggled. Blush heated her face. “No need to apologize. I... rather liked it, if that’s not strange.”

“Not at all,” Urbosa replied, trying not to puff out her chest or grin. “Still, I wouldn’t want you passing out on me when you were clearly enjoying yourself.”

Zelda bit her bottom lip. Oh, that was a sight one could get used to. “I... hope you were, too.”

As much as Urbosa wished to cackle, she instead leaned in and kissed between Zelda’s eyes. “Princess, I’d be quite a foolish woman if I wasn’t.” She threw in a wink. “Or dead.”

“I-I wouldn’t want you dead!”

“Well, dying from those lips and those _thighs_ of yours surely would be quite a sendoff—”

Zelda playfully smacked Urbosa and finally she released a hearty cackle.

A chill shook through Zelda, one Urbosa couldn’t credit herself for causing. The sun was but a sliver above the horizon, shedding the last of its warmth and light as a cool, purple hue swallowed the desert. A new bite in the wind emerged the next time a breeze swept by, though Urbosa didn’t flinch. Her skin thickened to the cold nights, but her thoughts weren’t on herself at the moment. 

“Shall we head back to the village?” Urbosa asked, wrapping an arm around Zelda to fend off the chill. “Warm up by a fire? Or in a hot tub, if that’s your fancy?”

Zelda fought off another shiver, nuzzling further into Urbosa. “Is it... alright if we stay here?” She partially yawned out the rest. “Just for a bit longer. I like it up here.”

Urbosa already forgot the hasty trek the princess made to arrive in the desert. _So much for offering to tire her out_. “Of course, princess.”

“Zelda.”

Urbosa blinked. “Hmm?”

“You can call me Zelda, you know. I don’t mind.” Her cheek rested upon Urbosa’s shoulder. “Not at all.”

To that, Urbosa smiled. “Of course, Zelda.”

The sun set and the two of them stayed perch upon the Divine Beast. All the while, Urbosa shared her warmth to ward off the chill for Zelda. Like she was going to object to the way Zelda nuzzled into her. 

“Thank you.”

Urbosa thought she misheard the whisper. Peering down, she spotted Zelda with her eyes closed. “For what?”

A pause, and then finally, “Everything.”

As night greeted the desert with an array of glittering stars, Urbosa kept her eyes on Zelda. The princess’ breath slowed down as her lips parted ajar. Her grip softened against Urbosa, though her head became nothing but dead weight. Urbosa didn’t mind. She never would. Draping a blanket around both of them, she held Zelda against her and let the world go by. 

Come morning, Zelda would have to return, no doubt. Unless the king already sent her personal knight to retrieve her. All of it could wait until morning. For now, Zelda had her solitude, her freedom, as fleeting as it was. 

_And as long as I stand,_ Urbosa thought, kissing the top of Zelda’s head, _I will continue to fight for you. Fear not, Zelda; you will be free from your demons soon enough._


End file.
